The Story of You and Me
by K.Henderson
Summary: Elizabeta returns to the small town of Stadt after 10yrs. Once there she must choose to either stay in Stadt with Gilbert who has always loved her or to return to Roderich who has known Gilbert's feelings the whole time if she chooses either at all?
1. TOP

**From Top to Bottom and Everything in Between**

* * *

**-**

**-  
**

-

**TOP**

They met when she was ten and he was fifteen.

Elizabeta had just moved into the neighborhood that was not quite poor but not quite rich yet you couldn't really call it middle class. The house was small, twin windows sat above a small blossoming garden with varying shades of flowers. Upon first glance Elizabeta hated that house. It wasn't like the large two story house she had been used to with the maid, the cook and the nanny and she felt no familiarity upon glancing at the old kind woman on the doorstep of this new little house. Her grandmother was kind with stringy white hair and withered wrinkled hands.

She wanted her big house. She wanted the maid, the cook and the nanny. She wanted her mother and father, she wanted to go back home-but the accident had left no one alive and all Elizabeta had was her father's mother Anya who was kind and small and wrinkled.

Her new bedroom had been small and she had kept it up until she had left for college almost eight years later. The room had only a twin sized canopy bed with lace curtain matching the sheets and pillow cases. There was a wardrobe made of cherry wood and newly polished already filled with her clothes and beside the dresser was an old wooden chest which all her toys had been placed in. Beside her bed, which was pressed against a wall, was a large window which overlooked an identical window from next door.

"I hope you like this room," Grandmother Anya said. "It was your father's. I've had it cleaned and the wood nicely polished."

Elizabeta gave her grandmother a glance and shook her head. There was no way this old woman had been able to clean and polish all this herself no matter how little. When she had asked her grandmother who had helped her Anya had gave a smile. "The boys next door come over every other day to help me keep the house neat. I asked the oldest boy to polish the wood while I changed the sheets and dusted. He was happy to do it."

Grandmother Anya never paid the boys next door, they never accepted any money she had ever offered, she said. The only thing they ever wanted from her grandmother was a place to stay after school while their father was at work and during the weekends when their father drank. Grandmother Anya added very sadly; "Oh, how that man loves to drink."

The next morning there was a knocking on the door. Grandmother Anya, who had been sitting in front of the small television weaving asked Elizabeta to answer the door. Elizabeta placed her action figures on the table and skipped to the door wrenching it opened.

The sight would be something that would stay with her forever.

There were two boys standing in the doorway. The smaller one that came just below her shoulder had bright blond hair and glossy blue eyes. His overalls were covered in dirt and he was crying. The other boy, the one taller then Elizabeta had red eyes and bright silver looking hair. He had a split lip, a bruise just below his left eye and his left ear was bleeding.

"Is Mrs. Hedervary in?" He asked.

"Y-yes hold on just a second."

"Can we please come in?" The blond boy asked through hiccupping sobs. "Please."

"Y-yes."

By the time she turned around Grandmother Anya was already ushering the children inside. The small blond boy was rushed to the bathroom to take a bath while the taller boy just stood by the door, his eyes trained on the peach colored sofa. He looked almost ashamed standing there, obviously a pathetic looking child who didn't know what to do. It was often that Elizabeta felt that way too.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok!" The silver haired boy shouted in an obnoxious voice. "I'm too awesome to not be ok!"

Elizabeta decided immediately that she hated him.

"Oh Gilbert, what has he done to you now?" Her grandmother asked. She took the teenager by the hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Nothin' I aint used to Mrs. Hedervary, it was my fault anyway, I pushed Ludwig into the dirt. Dad just got mad, it was my fault."

Grandmother Anya made a tutting sound. She opened the cupboard and brought out a first aid kit, seemingly used to something like this. It was the first time Elizabeta had seen a boy so obviously beaten not crying. If she had ever bled from her ear she would have been screaming-but this boy was so much older then the boys she knew. Maybe that's why he didn't cry.

"Oh, Elizabeta, this is Gilbert Beilschmidt. His younger brother Ludwig is in the bath. These are the boys who helped clean out your room."

The teenager, Gilbert, gave her a rueful smile that didn't look quite right on a bleeding swollen lip and despite looking quite bruised his arrogance spoke of some sort of boundless exhausting energy. "It's nice to meet you." He said. "Hope we can be pals or something."

-

-

-

_Tak_

_Tak_

_Tak_

There was tapping against her window. Sitting up Elizabeta almost shouted in fright at the two faces she saw. One was the blond boy again rubbing his tired eyes and the other was the silver haired arrogant teenager. He was looking behind him almost afraid of being seen.

She opened the window, the boys climbed in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "It's the middle of the night."

"Well," Gilbert began. "my dad went to the bar and got himself real drunk. He brought a friend over. Didn't want Ludwig to have to hear something like that so we snuck out and well, since it was too late to knock on the door-"

"You didn't want to wake Grandmother so you woke me up instead."

"Yeah."

She rolled her eyes heavenward, _what have I done to deserve this_, she thought. She climbed out of bed and went towards the door.

"Hey Beta, what are you doing?"

_Beta?_

"I'm going to sleep on the sofa. You and your brother can take the bed." She said.

"No it's cool. You take the bed with Ludwig and I'll just get some sheets and make a bed for myself on the floor. I don't want to scare Mrs. Hedervary in the morning if she sees me on the sofa."

This became a habit until Elizabeta was fifteen. By then Ludwig was twelve and too embarrassed to sleep in a bed with a girl while Gilbert had other places to stay being twenty. The gap in their age became blaringly obvious to them both so he tended to not sleep over anymore.

Besides, he had many girlfriends, Elizabeta thought annoyed.

-

-

-


	2. BOTTOM

-

-

-

**BOTTOM**

**

* * *

**

"He's too promiscuous." Elizabeta complained over a parfait. She was out with her boyfriend Roderich. "Who just stays at girls' houses and never at home? And a different girl every week. I don't care that he is in college!"

"I don't see what the issue is. He's an arrogant uncouth mongrel-this shouldn't surprise you." Roderich placed a warm smooth hand over hers and smiles. "Let's talk about something else, someone else anything else. I don't think I like it that Gilbert Beilschmidt is always on your mind."

Her green eyes softened.

"I'm sorry I just, I just worry. You know how his father is I mean, Gilbert's your cousin. Of course you know how his life has been."

He nodded.

"Of course I know and it pains me that I can't do anything about it. No matter how much of a pain Gilbert is, I still care for him and for Ludwig." Roderich moved his hand back. Elizabeta's hand felt cold from the loss of contact. "But it can't be helped."

From the age of ten after her parents had been killed in a traffic accident, Elizabeta Hedervary had played mother to the neighbor children Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt despite Gilbert's age over hers an Ludwig's stubborn streak. She had also, on many occasions, beaten Gilbert silly due to his arrogance-again despite their age difference. She had no qualms beating a teenager senseless because he deserved it.

When she had begun to date Roderich in her junior year things between Elizabeta and Gilbert changed. No longer did her grope her(accidental each time, they usually wrestled and Gilbert always apologized afterwards) or tease her like he used to he had begun to avoid her. Ludwig said it was Gilbert being his usual stupid self while his two friends Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Carriedo had said it was because he was jealous of Roderich.

_What did that even mean?_

Perhaps it was the words Grandmother Anya had used while sitting in her old rocking chair mending a pair of Elizabeta's shorts, that spoke to Elizabeta the most. Her old green eyes seemed to shine all knowingly as she stared at Elizabeta who had voiced her annoyance. "Well, perhaps young Gilbert is realizing that he misses what he never knew he wanted. Maybe you are beginning to realize the same."

Elizabeta did not act on those words for ten years.

-


	3. IN BETWEEN

-

-

-

**IN BETWEEN**

When Elizabeta turned twenty eight she just knew that things were changing. From beside her, still sleeping soundly, Roderich sighed deeply. They'd been married right out of high school, ten years together through thick and thin.

_There was no passion._

So, as she sat up silently and tip toed out the room, as she dressed in the front hall and grabbed her bag from the coat closet she felt no remorse in leaving just for a little while, maybe a few days to clear her head. A passionless marriage, the fights had worn them both out horribly. Roderich wanted children, Roderich wanted to move his widowed mother into the house, Roderich wanted her to be a better wife more feminine and less outspoken. Of course he had never actually said that, he had never told her that her opinions had annoyed him, but his silence had spoken louder then if he had shouted.

Elizabeta did not want to have children quite yet she was still young she was still in her prime. Twenty eight didn't mean that she had to have a child-and Roderich was never at home anyway. Why would she have a child if it meant quitting a good job and staying home alone? Oh right, his mother. He wanted Brunhilde to live with them.

There was no way in hell she would live with that monster-Brunhilde Edelstein was never satisfied with Elizabeta. The house was never clean enough. Elizabeta's clothes were too tight. Why did Elizabeta always have to wear pants? Didn't she own dresses and skirts? It was not acceptable to work amongst men in a police station _Oh, Elizabeta, I know a fantastic cooking instructor. I will give you his number._

There was no way that Elizabeta would live with that woman, worse yet have a child be partially raised by Brunhilde.

She drove as the sun began to peek over the horizon, her car amongst the few on the gray highway, the windows were down the fresh smelling dew clung to her nostrils filling the car with mornings scent. Now she understood what Sadiq had meant about waking with the sun. It was refreshing.

As she pulled off the highway and onto the main road she found herself in a familiar place. She remembered the crossing here, the train tracks. She passed a street of small mom and pops stores surprised that she saw her old classmate Ivan Braginski standing at the drug store having a cigarette. She pulled to the side and parked along the street beside him. Climbing out of the car she greeted him with a smile. It only took two waves for him to realize who she was.

"If it isn't Mrs. Edelstein," He extended his hand. "It has been a very long time."

"It has," she agreed shaking his large hand.

He appeared so much taller then she remembered. His round face was squared with no indication that it was ever rounded in baby fat as it had been ten years ago. His shoulders were broad and muscular especially noticeable under the V-neck green sweater-he appeared quite handsome. "What are you doing here so early? Waiting for the drugstore to open?"

"I own it." He said matter of factly. "Papa has left it to me after he died."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." She said earnestly. She remembered the serious old man who worked behind the counter with his thick white mustache.

She, Gilbert and Ludwig would go to the drugstore every Saturday. Sometimes they would tease Ivan, sometimes they would by cold cola but mostly it was to spy on Mr. Braginski who everyone called General Winter. Mr. Braginski was no fool however and would shoo them away but not before giving them penny candies and an alarmingly warm smile.

"When did he pass?"

"Just last year." He said. "I was surprised to not see you at the funeral-Roderich mentioned that you were too busy working to go though he sent your love. But, the fact that you have asked means that he lied when he said that you knew, yes? He has lied to you."

Ivan had a way about him apparently he hadn't really changed all that much. His voice was still sweet and his eyes were still bright and curious. He always had a way of talking down to Elizabeta that infuriated her although this time she was angrier at her husband. How dare he not say anything about Mr. Braginski's death?

"I'm sorry I had no idea. I wonder why Roderich would lie."

"Oh, Gilbert did say that Roderich would not pass the message. I guess he was right."

At the mention of Gilbert, Elizabeta's heart pace increased.

"Gilbert?"

"Oh yes." Ivan said. "He was very upset that you did not go to the funeral. Your grandmother was also upset by this but did not complain. I think that it was Ludwig who called Roderich. You might want to ask him."

Ludwig. Another name she had not heard in a very long time.

"How is Ludwig?"

"Married."

"Married?!" It seemed impossible that the stringy young boy from her memories could be married but, it had been ten years, he was an adult. "Anyone that I know?"

"Oh yes," Ivan said. He looked at his watch and tsked. "Let us go inside, we can talk about this in my office."

"But don't you have to open the store?"

"Not today." He said. "It's Sunday. You remember, the store is closed on Sundays."

The back room of the office was just as Elizabeta remembered it from the brief time she'd been there. She had been thirteen, the back tire of her bicycle had blown out and she had fallen scrapping her knee. Gilbert had been full of worry, taking her in his arms and shouting for help.

It had been Mr. Braginski and Mrs. Lorinaitis, who owned the grocery store just next door that had helped her into Mr. Braginski's office. He had patched up her knee as Gilbert and Ludwig nervously stood by her. "There all better, да?"

There was the thick brown oak desk, the thick leather chair that looked just as worn the first time around and a tall filing cabinet just beside it with alphabet magnets on it holding pictures of Ivan and his father in place.

There were more pictures on the desk and toy cars. A picture of Ivan in a black suit beside a beautiful Asian woman in a wedding dress. Her eyes were the color of caramel and her skin looked like snow. It was hard, Elizabeta thought, to picture someone who was always as creepy as Ivan, to have such a beautiful wife.

The picture beside it was of two children, a girl who looked like her mother with bright violet eyes like Ivan and a boy who was identical to him with warm brown eyes both wore Ivan's smile.

"You have a lovely family," Elizabeta said picking up the framed picture. "Your children and wife are quite lovely."

"Thank you." He gestured to the comfortable plush chair behind the desk for her to sit as he fiddled with the coffee maker. "I come on Sundays to waste time. Yao Yao takes the children to her sister Meimei's home on Sundays. I don't like to be at home alone."

"I see."

"So, why have you decided to come back to this small town?" He asked handing her a freshly brewed cup of coffee. "You and Roderich were very quick to move to the city after you were married." He took a seat at the small chair in front of his desk; it seemed ready to break under his great weight. "If I am not mistaken, Ludwig mentioned that you do not keep in touch."

"I've been preoccupied." She said taking a sip. She was glad that he had not added any sweetener. Somehow he had known how she liked her coffee, bitter and black. "And with Roderich and I moving constantly it has been a little hard to keep in touch with anyone. You mentioned that Ludwig was married? Is it anyone I know?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I think I have a picture here somewhere." He riffled through the desk drawer for a minute or two finally pulling out a thick envelop. He flipped it opened and handed her the pictures. "You remembered Felicia Vargas don't you?"

"Feli? He married Feli?" The images of the small Italian girl came to her mind dressed in a green ruffled dress and bonnet wild curl sticking out no matter what she tried to do with it. Bright smile, always pasta this pasta that. "How did that happen?"

"Well," Ivan tilted his head back in thought. "It was during college-Ludwig and I had become close to friends during the time. My father had always liked him and had given him a part time job here and Felicia worked with him. After she graduated high school during the summer of Ludwig's second year she decided to marry him if that makes sense. I think it shocked Ludwig more then anyone else when she declared it over the store speakerphone. Father was very amused by it."

The pictures spoke a thousand words. Young Felicia Vargas dressed in a puffy white princess gown with no sleeves with her long hair curled just so and handing half down her back. There were others too.

Arthur Kirkland with his then (maybe now who knows), girlfriend Allie Jones were laughing with Felicia in the picture while Lovina Vargas and Antonio Carriedo were dancing in the background. In another picture Elizabeta saw Ivan and his wife smiling into the camera each holding a toddler, the girl squirming in Ivan's arms as the little boy smiled brightly with his arms hugging his mother's neck.

Tori Lorinaitis and her then (maybe still) boyfriend Feliks Lukasiewics were posed with Ludwig and Francis in another picture. Another depicted her grandmother Anya and Feli dancing with Im Yong-Soo and a very grown up and handsome Heracles Karpusi (Elizabeta had remembered him being very lazy and chubby when they were in school).

It was the last picture that nearly caused her to drop the pictures.

"I like this one." She said.

"I thought you would." Ivan replied.

The picture was horribly taken and the very tip of someone's thumb was visible at the very edge of the picture. Ludwig was being head locked, his blond hair mussed as an annoyed expression had taken over his face except his eyes which showed that he was actually amused. Gilbert smiled down at his brother with his trademark obnoxious grin. His eyes were warm, proud and almost filled with tears as he stared at his little brother.

"No one told me." She said suddenly. "No one told me about the wedding. I would have gone but no one called me not even my grandmother no one said a word."

"No," Ivan was back at the small counter pouring himself more coffee. "I didn't think you would have been told."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Elizabeta, you seem to not understand what I am trying to say to you. Isn't it obvious, that Roderich has been a little less then honest with you?" He sat at the small chair again this time he wasn't smiling. "I understand why he said nothing I understand why he was willing to not take a chance of you coming back here." He said. "And though I understand it I do not have to like it."

"Understand what? My husband has lied to me, he's been withholding information. You understand well I don't. I love Ludwig he's like a brother to me! How Ludwig must have felt getting married without me there if he cared at all. What is there to understand?" The pictures were slammed on the desk. Anger bubbled to the surface. How could Roderich do this to her?

_How could he not say anything?_

"Elizabeta, it is because of Gilbert."

"what?"

The phone began to ring ending what perhaps would have been a stream of questions directed at Ivan from Elizabeta. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear holding up a hand for Elizabeta to wait patiently. "Allo? Just the man I wanted to call, you will never guess who I have sitting here in front of me-what? Oh my...no don't say that you don't have to go there she is here, yes right here. Since this morning, no Roderich is not with her."

"It is for you." Ivan passed her the phone.

"Hello?"

_'Beta...it's you isn't it?' _

There was no one else in that room except Elizabeta and the strained obviously matured voice of Gilbert Beilschmidt-even Ivan became nothing back background noise. Her grandmother's words returned to her, words she had never given a second thought to in the past ten years: _"...perhaps young Gilbert is realizing that he misses what he never knew he wanted..."_

"Hello Gilbert."

_"Maybe you are beginning to realize the same."_

It was an agonizing moment before he began to speak. _'Beta, it's been...a very long time. How are you?' _

"What? Not calling to tell me how awesome you are and how much I should have been missing you?" She joked on the phone, her mind bringing up images of the lithe arrogant silver haired young man she had left behind once she married.

_'Like I said, it's been a long time Beta. I've changed.'_

"Who are you and what have you done to Gilbert Beilschmidt? This is not the arrogant idiot that I know and despise."

He laughed on the other line, deep and raspy not the _"kesesesese"_ that she had known as a girl. He suddenly sounded like a man and she realized she didn't like it. _'Oh I'm that guy alright, I just haven't gone on one of my arrogant rants since Ludwig moved out and got hitched a few years back.' _He said.

"Oh?"

_'He's got kids you know three rambunctious lunatics, all girls.'_

The image of the large muscled man in the wedding photos that had been Ludwig, surrounded by three blond Felicia's came to Elizabeta's mind. "Daughters? Poor Ludwig."

_'Yeah he likes to say the same thing only he actually likes all the attention. It's always _Papa I love you_, this and _Papa can you hold my hand_, that and then there's the _Papa hug hug_. He loves it.'_

She giggled into the phone, this man made her spirits lift with just his voice and suddenly she was reminded of the arrogant boy she met when she was ten years old, the boy with the bleeding ear, bruised eyes and smirking split lip.

_Where had the time all gone?_

"What about your wife?" She asked. She didn't notice the look that crossed Ivan's face. "She must be tired of you." She waited for him to tell her about his wife with bated breath her chest aching at the very thought of Gilbert belonging to someone else, though she couldn't understand why it would hurt her.

_'I never married.'_ He said simply, easing into the conversation now in the way someone would explain something to a slow child. _'Got no kids either didn't see the point.'_

"Oh, well that's too bad." She said though internally she was immensely relived. "In love with someone who doesn't love you back? It's a man isn't it? It's Francis."

_'Oh yeah, _ha ha_, you got me there.'_ He joked.

She was amazed at how easily they had fallen into rapport with one another, even after ten years they still joked and teased.

_'Listen, Beta, there's something I have to tell you but I can't do it on the phone.'_ He said. _'I'll meet you at the drugstore and take you out to lunch, unless Ivan's already fed you.'_

"Oh he hasn't, not yet anyway." She gave Ivan a look. "Though I half expect penny candies in a paper bag, you know, like back in the day."

_'Heh, yeah I remember.'_ He said and she imagined him smiling._ 'I'll see you in ten.'_

He hung up the phone before she got a word in edge wise.

"So I take it that Gilbert is coming to get you?" Ivan asked. "Well since his work is located just around the corner we must make quick work right now."

"What?"

Ivan stood and gestured toward the door.

"Penny candies my dear. Let me take you back seventeen years."


	4. ON THE FENCE

**Everyone calls it bad, he says it's good. My opinion means nothing, I'm on the fence. I can't say it's either one. I have no opinion.**

-

-

-

_"Wow you look so different you've filled out!"_

Lips at the junction of her neck and shoulder her hands buried in his hair gripping tightly.

_"You look the same though, maybe a little fatter." _

_"Asshole!"_

_"What? You've got a big ass, sorry to be the first one to tell you!"_

Hands on her hips, gripping too tightly, they'll leave bruises.

_"What are those?"_

_"Penny candies. Ivan gave them to me."_

_"Let me get one."_

_"Get your own!"_

Lips on hers, softer then she imagined. A tongue swipes the slit of her lips, her mouth opened, a hot tongue enters her mouth gliding over hers sensuously. She tastes like penny candies, like warm summers and lemonade. She tastes like his childhood.

_"So, how did you take it when Francis said he loved you but just not _that_ way?"_

_"Oh I never told. I've decided to waste away forever all by myself in one-sided love."_

_"If you tell you might give you pity sex."_

_"Would you?"_

The bed is soft she notes. It smells like fabric softener, wurst and Cool Water cologne. It's soft, plush and comfortable. Her shirt is unbuttoned, slides down her arms and is discarded to the floor. His arms, his rough hands glide over her belly and her sides then begin to pull away the black skirt and panties with some difficulty so she lifts her hips and helps remove them.

_"I would."_

_"You shouldn't say that."_

_"Why not? Giving you false hope that Francis will say yes?"_

_"You don't wanna know."_

Their clothes are gone and she's seeing him in a way she never imagined.

He's grown up but he's still lithe with very fine powerful muscle and he's rough, the body of a man who works hard. Her eyes lower taking in his pectorals, his powerful arms at either side of her head, his hard washboard stomach and finally the ash blond silvery pubic hair where he rigidly stands at attention the tip pink.

His hand lowers, fingers tracing her soft belly up to her breasts and then down again. His knuckles brush against the soft mound of downy hair tickling her. He lowers himself onto her and gives her a hot open mouth kiss.

_"Why? _Who_ is it you're so in love with?"_

_"I'm not telling."_

_"Stop being an idiot."_

_"I'm too awesome to be an idiot!"_

His hands grasp her thighs, opening her legs wider and instinctively she wraps them around his waist and moans into his mouth as the very tip of him rubs against her.

_"You."_

_"What?"_

_"I was going to drive to your place and tell you. Damnit don't look at me like that ok, it isn't so hard to understand. I love you Beta, I always have. That very first day I saw you, hell, even before that. When I looked at Mrs. Hedervary's albums and I saw you I just knew it was you, I was waiting for you."_

_"Is that why Roderich kept secrets from me, did he know?"_

_"Of course he did the stupid aristocrat. Like I would dream of trying to steal you away from my cousin I might be a bastard but I'm not as bad as he thinks."_

He forces his way with one great thrust and it's almost painful. Almost. It's been a long time since Roderich has touched her and when he has he's always too gentle too sweet too careful. His hands are too smooth his scent is almost too flowery and his voice is almost like a song.

She doesn't feel guilty about thinking that, not at all. Roderich is too boring in bed, he always had been.

_"Gilbert I..."_

_"Don't. I don't think I could take it if you rejected me. Let's just pretend like I never said it."_

_"Gilbert lets go to your place. I don't think a diner is the best place to talk about this."_

_"Sure. It's not far away."_

He had sat her in his lap, her head against his shoulder raining kisses onto his shoulder her arms hugged him tightly. They moved together, breathed together.

"B-beta..."

_Say it_, she thought, _say my name again._

"Beta..."

The world turned black around her, stars exploded behind her closed eyelids her breath caught and then she screamed. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, kissed her like she were the air to breathe as though there was nothing else in the world that mattered except her lips.

And then Gilbert came.

_"So this is your place?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"So you love me?"_

_"I do...damn it this is so not fucking awesome, I'm blushing!"_

_"Gilbert?"_

_"What, damn it?"_

_"Kiss me."_

_"What?"_

They lay side by side. Her eyes take in the pink flush of his face and the swell of his lips from their kissing. Her hand reaches up and traces his cheek. He catches her hand and kisses her palm making her giggle. She leans into him snuggling against his warmth.

"Hi."

"Hey." Gilbert says. His arms glide around her, hugging her tightly to him. "So, how was it?"

"That's not nice to ask." She says sleepily.

"Awesome doesn't have to be nice."

She lifts her head and stares into his red eyes. She sees the boy that very first day. She kisses his lips.

"Beta."

She falls asleep in his arms. She hasn't felt this satisfied in years.

-

-

-


	5. WRONG OR RIGHT

-

-

-

**Wrong or right doesn't have a place in the situation. This has nothing to do with that, it's about human feelings which are beyond it. **

**

* * *

**

Elizabetas's eyes open slowly to gray light pouring into the room and rain hitting the large picture frame window. The crisscrossed blue and white bed sheets are covering her. "Gilbert must have covered me when he got out of bed." She sat up and stretched her arms above her head.

She pushes the sheets off and stands. Her clothes are no where to be seen-only her bra and panties are left hanging over the chair sitting in front of Gilbert's desk. She places her bra and panties on with a low grunt.

"Trust Gilbert to steal my clothes," she says to herself as she rummages through his dresser. "This might work." She holds up a black t-shirt. A gold chick is printed on the front, adorable she thinks, and definitely something Gilbert would own.

As she pulls it on she wonders about how the day had gone by, her thoughts go back to months before, the fights between herself and Roderich.

_He lied the entire time, he knew how Gilbert felt and tried to keep me away as though I would cheat...not like this counts! No, he shouldn't have lied to me in the first place...oh God what have I done?_

She opened the bedroom door walks down the hall to the bathroom. She washes her face and washes out her mouth. Elizabeta makes her way quickly down the stairs.

_I'll thank him for a great time I guess, tell him I have to go so I need my clothes back. I'll just...go to the drugstore and hope like hell Ivan's there. I need a shower and I'm pretty sure he'll let me use his. Oh God, I have to tell Roderich what I've done...oh God he's going to leave me._

Half way down the stairs she stops.

_Why should I care if he's angry? He's been lying to me for ten years! I missed Mr. Braginski's funeral, Ludwig's wedding and God knows what else. What would have happened when my grandmother died? Would he have had the funeral all done behind my back? And all this to keep me away from Gilbert? Gilbert wasn't even at fault for this. It was _me_. It's _my_ fault._

After ascending the stairs Elizabeta walked into the living room. A piano stood there with pictures resting on top, mostly filled with Ludwig's daughters, all blond with brilliant colored brown eyes and wide Felicia like smiles.

"So you're awake?"

Startled she nearly dropped the picture. Placing it back on the piano Elizabeta half turned. Gilbert was dressed in only loose cotton pants. He leaned against the doorway to what must have been the kitchen. "Whoa there, it's just me. You hungry?"

_Say it. Tell him you have to leave._

"Yes."

"I made dinner. Don't worry it aint wurst. You like pasta right?"

_Damn you, tell him you have to go!_

"Yes."

"Well come on then."

_Forget it, I don't care anymore!_

"Gilbert?"

"What?"

The expression on his face was of pure trepidation. Obviously he thought she was going to leave. His whole stance reeked of confusion and sadness. Something in her broke just a little. She wasn't sure of her feelings.

She needed to know.

"Gil, make love to me."

He crossed the room and took her into his arms. Picking her up bridal style Gilbert carried her back up into his bedroom. This time it was better, more passionate more loving rather then the swift roughness of before. He was gentle.

And Elizabeta didn't mind.

-

-

-


	6. Another Note

_**To all of you who loved this story and who felt that it was left at a cliffhanger, I am writting a part two. Sorry about leaving it the way I did it's just that when I went back to the story to add more I couldn't. **_

_**It felt right to leave it at that. Now, I know how this part two is going to end and it will end with a wonderful bang. The reason the story was left the way it was...well it was probably due to its content and what it meant to me. Its the beginning of...something. **_

_**I can't necessarily explain why it was so important to get down and the way its written is horribly. **_

_**Hopefully after part two I'll rewrite part one. Who knows. Well I hope that **_Die Affäre _**is received nicely.**_

_**Adieu**_


	7. Another Note 2

**Die Affäre **_The Affair_ has been posted! Chapter 1 is up!


End file.
